


В шаге от совершенства

by eraangel



Series: Кто виноват? [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на первом микрофесте в дайри-сообществе: "№25. Сайрен. Кирен становится постепенно человеком, переживая все то, что в свое время пережила Эми: обмороки, кровьизноса, припадки после уколов нейролиптином. Реакция Саймона на это".<br/>Постканон второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В шаге от совершенства

**Author's Note:**

> Я не могу больше гореть, я так устала, но все равно горю без остановки!  
> Всем керосинчику в этом баре!
> 
> К фику есть продолжение - "Откровение". И вообще это первая часть типа цикла "Кто виноват".   
> Саундтрэк к этому тексту и продолжению: David Cook – Permanent

После похорон все стало немного другим. Немного мрачнее, пожалуй. Для Кирена мир изменился именно в эту сторону: он утратил часть своих красок, часть света, которым была Эми. Словно бы с полотен Климта вдруг исчез весь желтый и золотой.

В глубине души Кирен Уокер зло радовался тому, что Максин упекли в клинику после того, что она совершила. Почему-то на эту женщину гуманизм Кирена не желал распространяться. Он не думал о ней, потому что мысли эти были бы неприятными и болезненными. Они неизбежно свидетельствовали бы о том, что Эми больше нет. Верить в это по-прежнему не хотелось, хоть и нужно было.

Кирен мечтал в это время только об одном – чтобы перестали дрожать руки. Он испортил уже несколько эскизов из-за этого. Затирал и перегрунтовывал холсты в несколько слоев до того, что они просто приходили в непригодное состояние. Это жутко бесило, и от этого еще больше дрожали руки. 

А еще Кирен чувствовал страх, какой-то новый, неясный – с того дня, когда они хоронили Эми. Потому что в тот день, впервые со времени восстания, из его мертвого, гниющего тела появилось чистое прозрачное нечто. Оно появилось в глазах, и если бы Кирен не был тем, кем он был, он назвал бы это слезами. Но он не чувствовал их влажности, их солености, их тепла. Он только видел, как мир вокруг становится мутным, и ощущал, как повышается давление под веками. 

Кирен стал рассеянным и, ему казалось, что даже поглупел. Он задавал странные вопросы, слонялся где-то допоздна без причины, чем тревожил и родителей, и Саймона. Он знал и понимал, что Саймон переживает тоже, хоть они и виделись с ним не особенно часто, несмотря на то, что жили теперь под одной крышей в доме Кирена - родители настояли на переезде друга их сына из дома Эми к ним.

В их выходные Саймон всегда где-то пропадал целый день и заходил только раз или два минут на пятнадцать до обеда, а возвращался уже лишь поздней ночью. Они виделись на отработках, только когда были совместные лекции или тесты, потому что после разоблачения Максин их зачем-то разделили в разные группы для общественных работ. Саймон убирал улицы на восточной стороне города еще с тремя ПЖЧ, а Кирен работал в столовой хосписа на кухне - посудомойкой. 

Несколько раз ночами Кирен сбегал из своей комнаты в гостиную, чтобы просто полежать до рассвета под одним одеялом и слушать тишину дома, уткнувшись носом Саймону куда-то между лопаток и беззвучно рыдая в широкую спину. Кирен был рад тому, что Саймон не может почувствовать влаги на своей футболке, и надеялся, что еще он не почувствует его сдавленных, беззвучных всхлипов.

Он и сам не понимал, какого хрена хнычет, как ребенок, и какого черта всякий раз, стоит ему резко поднять голову над раковиной со сваленными в ней кучами грязной посуды из столовой после того, как слабеющие руки не могут удержать даже ложки и она со звоном летит на пол, из его носа течет черная слизь. И тогда он как вор старается незаметно сбежать в санузел, чтобы никого не напугать. Чтобы не испортить воду в мойке. Чтобы. Никого. Не напугать.

Сам он в этот момент готов наложить в штаны от страха – да вот только нечем.

А потом побеги из спальни к Саймону под бок сменяются приступами недолунатизма, и Кирен начинает совершать ночные рейды к холодильнику.

Когда Саймон застаёт его за этим делом в первый раз, то списывает все на стресс, на депрессию или еще что-то в этом роде, что обычно психотерапевты прописывают в заключениях своим совершенно здоровым пациентам.

Кирен чувствует стыд и злость. Он отбрасывает выуженный из лотка для овощей ярко-красный, большой и спелый помидор, словно тот пропитан цианидом.

\- Что с тобой происходит, Кирен? – спрашивает Саймон и пытается в темноте рассмотреть худое лицо, кажущееся сейчас еще темнее из-за неяркого света открытого холодильника за спиной. Когда камера подает сигнал о начале разморозки, Кирен захлопывает ее с такой силой, что бутылки на дверке внутри жалобно позвякивают и успокаиваются только спустя несколько секунд.

\- Ничего. Всё нормально, - слишком едко говорит он и разворачивается, чтобы уйти в комнату, но Саймон ловит его за предплечье и они стоят так, не смотря друг на друга, в полной тишине, пока Кирен не делает рывок в попытке продолжить свой путь.

\- Не хочешь полежать со мной? – буднично спрашивает Саймон и напрягает пальцы на руке Кирена.

\- Нет, - отвечает он резко и сразу.

\- Как хочешь, - говорит Саймон, держит еще мгновение и отпускает, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь на диван. – Спокойной ночи, Кирен.

Кирен никуда не идет. Он хочет ругаться. Он хочет чувствовать, как наливаются темнотой маленькие синяки на коже, где ее сжимали пальцы Саймона. Он хочет плакать, но не делает этого, потому что злости в нем сейчас больше, чем обиды. Саймону так просто, так легко дается новый образ этой _жизни-нежизни._ Кирену завидно, и Кирен хочет разбить Саймону нос. Этого он не делает тоже только потому, что знает – раны не заживут. А Кирен слишком сильно любит лицо Саймона, чтобы своими руками испортить нечто настолько драгоценное.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? – спрашивает Саймон из темноты гостиной.

Кирен молчит, потом делает несколько шагов по направлению к дивану и сдавленно рычит.

\- Не знаю, Саймон. Почему я всё ещё здесь? Может, ты мне ответишь? Ты же такой умный. Как же меня это всё достало... Я так больше не могу! Это неправильно, когда забирают способность быть…

\- Человеком? – безошибочно угадывает Саймон и усмехается. Глаза Кирена привыкли к темноте, и он может различить искривление губ на бледном лице.

\- Да! И не надо этой снисходительной гримасы, Саймон. Просто… не надо, - он устало опускает плечи, будто сдувается как воздушный шар. - Не надо говорить, что тебе суперкомфотно быть обрубком человека и не иметь возможности плакать, когда больно. Не иметь возможности дышать, когда чувствуешь, что готов задохнуться. И когда нет возможности ощутить прикосновение или тепло дыхания на коже… или холод. Почему это тебя не бесит? Разве тебя это не бесит?

\- Нет, - едва заметно пожимает плечами Саймон. - Мне хватает того, что дал мир для новой жизни. Иногда мне кажется, что он дал мне даже слишком много. Что-то, чего я не заслужил и никогда заслужить не смогу.

\- Не по этой ли причине мы практически не видим друг друга, даже несмотря на то, что живем теперь в одном доме? - обреченно спрашивает Кирен, уже, наверное, зная ответ наперед. Он не спрашивает, где пропадает Саймон, и почему. Потому что не важно, где. А почему - Кирен догадывается и сам.

\- Я не привык быть счастливым, Кирен, - говорит Саймон и смотрит себе под ноги, как будто сознался только что в каком-то очень стыдном поступке. Со скорбью. Как раскаяние.

\- Когда мы хоронили Эми, мне было так больно, - тряхнув головой, бормочет Кирен. - Почти как тогда… Рик. Ты знаешь. Мы не говорили об этом толком, но ты знаешь. Тогда – я выл от боли, Саймон. Я хотел, чтобы моё сердце разорвалось в ту же секунду, когда нашел его у своего дома, но разрываться было нечему. Я даже не мог заплакать. И кто я после этого?! – хрипит он с тупым отчаяньем, а потом переходит чуть ли не на крик. - Саймон, скажи мне!

Кирена не волнует, что на его громкую истерику сюда слетятся все домашние. Он не думает, что выглядит глупо или что завтра будет стыдно перед всеми и в первую очередь – перед Саймоном. Он просто хочет услышать ответ, который не был бы очередным искусственным утешением.

\- Ты – Кирен Уокер, - размеренно начинает Саймон, словно заводит очередную проповедь, которые теперь уже были далеко в прошлом. - После этого. Ты самый лучший из нас. Я думаю, что ты самый лучший из всех. Потому что только ты один по-настоящему видишь и осознаешь свое несовершенство. И хочешь с этим что-то делать.

Кирен смеется и качает головой. Саймон опять говорит ему все эти небылицы. Чтобы успокоить. А завтра опять убежит - от него. От себя.

\- Я всего лишь хочу быть нормальным, - проясняет Кирен. - Разве я многого прошу? Чувствовать слезы на лице, или запах мокрой земли. Или твою кожу. Это же такие простые вещи. Почему никто не понимает, что они, именно они являются самым ценным в этом мире? Единственным, ради чего стоит жить. Я тоже не понимал этого раньше. Я был такой идиот.

\- Знаешь что, Кирен, - Саймон встает на ноги и подходит ближе, но недостаточно, чтобы прикоснуться, если протянуть руку, - я открою тебе маленькую тайну. Так уж случилось, что это всё - ты. По какому-то невообразимому стечению обстоятельств ты – причина и следствие. Жизнь. Две тысячи девятый. Смерть. Восстание и война. Нейротриптилин и новый шанс. Все эти люди, безумные и злые. И другие – как Эми – в шаге от совершенства. Всё это – ты. Потому что ты, Кирен, должен быть в мире, всегда, в любом. Иначе мир потеряет смысл. Ты ведь никогда не умел смотреть на себя со стороны. Ты думал, что некрасив, что обуза, фрик, ненормальный, что слишком слаб и бесполезен. Но ты никогда не смотрел на себя так, как смотрю я. Конечно, вряд ли ты смог бы.

\- Всё, что ты говоришь… - Кирен снова хочет плакать. Потому что понимает одну простую вещь – это ложь и какой-то очередной субъективный псевдорелигиозный саймоновский бред. Вряд ли даже сам Саймон верит в то, что говорит, и на самом деле Кирен просто сходит с ума, а совсем скоро нейротриптилин перестанет действовать вовсе. И тогда он из «лучшего среди всех» превратится в худшего из монстров. - Я знаю, что ты скажешь. И всё это – неправда. Ты говоришь это, чтобы, не знаю, успокоить меня. Или повысить мою самооценку. Просто психологический приём. Поверь, оно не работало прежде, не сработает и теперь. С моей самооценкой все в порядке. Не в порядке только то, кем я являюсь. Я думал, что смирился, но это тоже было ложью. Как и всё вокруг.

\- Нет, Кирен, - теперь Саймон приближается вплотную, по-прежнему не касаясь. Он просто сдерживает себя, потому что Кирен наделал шума и в любой момент могут прийти его родители. Или потому что не может себе позволить - Кирена. - Я говорил тебе уже – было что-то, во что я верил, но ты… Ты был важнее этого. Ты был важнее всего. И я тогда понял, что не верил до этого ни во что. А когда встретил тебя, то обрел истинную веру, Кирен. Веру в правильные вещи. Ты просто не знаешь, что делаешь с людьми, как меняешь их. Ты не видишь этого, но все равно чувствуешь так много вины.

\- А что еще мне чувствовать, скажи? Я меняю людей? Да, меняю. Кто же спорит? Вот только перемены эти никому ничего нормального не дают. И все всюду еще сильнее стремятся к тому, чтобы уничтожить друг друга и себя. Я уже даже не уверен в том, что мы бессмертны, как говорят. Может, мы просто продолжаем медленно гнить внутри и подохнем все вместе в один прекрасный день. И тогда мир вздохнет с облегчением. Какой в этом смысл? В этом всём? – Кирена начинает трясти, и он сжимает ладони в кулаки, чтобы Саймон не заметил его тремора. – Я схожу с ума, Саймон. Мне страшно.

Саймон улыбается и, наконец, берет в руки его лицо, поглаживая скулы и виски.

\- Просто перестань запихивать в себя еду. Иначе перед сном мне придется привязывать тебя к кровати.

Кирен грустно смеется и утыкается лбом Саймону в грудь, а тот обнимает его шею, гладит по волосам и прижимается губами к макушке. Конечно, он говорит, что данного миром в этой новой жизни ему достаточно, но он лжет, нагло и искусно. И в этот миг, когда он не может ощутить мягкости волос Кирена, почувствовать их запаха и прохлады, которую источает хрупкое тело, Саймон хочет залезть назад в свою могилу и пролежать там до конца света. Только в этот раз – уже финального и без единого шанса на новую боль. Потому что, по правде говоря, не чувствовать Кирена – это хуже любой боли и тысячи смертей.

Когда подходит к концу третий день после того, как Саймон куда-то пропал, Кирен провожает родителей и сестру на городской праздник. Сам он не идет с ними, сославшись на то, что планирует поработать над портретами, потому что «проснулось вдохновение и его нужно ловить, пока дают». На самом деле Кирен никуда не хочет идти, потому что не уверен, что не свалится кучей мертвого мяса и костей, едва переступит порог дома. Ему кажется, что его знобит, но он понимает, что такого быть не должно и не может. Когда его ведет так сильно, что приходится вдоль стен передвигаться по дому, он пробирается в ванную.

Там Кирена рвет непроглядной чернотой ночи, невыносимым болезненным страхом, холодной пустотой и смертью. Он будто бы чувствует сырой прогорклый вкус этого непостижимого коктейля в своём рту, но не успевает осмыслить, что реально и что нет – дрожь, уже почти привычная, во всем теле превращается в судороги, а после – в конвульсии, и Кирена скручивает так, как если бы у него был самый последний, смертельный припадок эпилептика, после которого выворачиваются суставы, рвутся мышцы и ломается позвоночник.

Количество боли, которое приносит этот очередной приступ, наконец, вышибает разум, когда голова Кирена стремительно приближается к кафельному полу и ударяется с хрустом о блестящую гладкую плитку. Хруста этого он уже не слышит, как и своего хрипа, как и своего задушенного вопля. Или вопль этот издает кто-то другой?

А еще среди затухающих лампочек в точечном освещении ванной Кирену видятся лица – калейдоскоп из тысяч одинаковых лиц, которых он прежде не видел. Эти лица так красивы и они улыбаются ему. Кто-то тянет его за руки, и Кирен чувствует, будто его запястья поддевают на крюки, медленно, с неестественным упоением вспарывая кожу и мертвые вены. И тогда мир взрывается мучительным ядерным светом, превращая Кирена в горстку пепла и разнося холодным британским ветром по мрачным равнинам.

Он думает, что умер. Но Кирен никогда не был глупым мальчиком, и мысль о том, что он _«думает»_ , говорит ему больше, чем любые ощущения. За месяцы, проведенные в полнейшем физическом онемении, Кирен научился обращать внимание на другие вещи, свидетельствующие о присутствии жизни во плоти.

Чертово тянущее нечто в его запястьях продолжает отвлекать от этих мыслей, и Кирен непроизвольно пытается отогнать неприятную помеху, но руки встречают новое препятствие.

\- Кирен… - слышит он сквозь толщу воды забитыми ватой ушами, укутанный в огромное пуховое одеяло с ног до головы. – Кирен, слышишь меня?

«Это Саймон», - думает Кирен, как будто напоминает себе, что когда мир звучит так, то это, значит, - Саймон.

Что это значит на самом деле, Кирен пока не может вспомнить, да и не хочет. Лежать неудобно, и ему кажется, что у него теперь две головы вместо одной. Странное представление, новое и нехорошее. Он пытается моргнуть, но веки будто сшиты, и слипшиеся ресницы как стежки тянут друг на друга. Кирен прекращает попытки до того, как мог бы почувствовать боль, если бы вообще мог ее чувствовать. Вместо этого он хочет сказать слово «Саймон».

\- Мо-м-м… - мычит он и чувствует себя невероятно гордым, потому что смог.

\- Кирен! – голос Саймона наполняется то ли восторгом, то ли ужасом, но в следующую секунду Кирен чувствует, как кровать рядом с ним прогибается, а потом – как что-то легко, почти невесомо давит ему на плечо.

\- С… мон… - делает еще одну попытку Кирен, и теперь он готов скакать по комнате и хлопать в ладоши оттого, как славно у него получилось. – Н… ви… жу… Гл…за…

Саймон секунду молчит и не двигается, и Кирену очень хочется сейчас увидеть его лицо и рассмеяться, потому что он может представить, как в этот момент выглядит Саймон, как глупо моргает, выпучив глаза и приоткрыв рот. Кирен усмехается, но получается только судорога, дергающая кончики его губ. В следующий миг Саймон срывается с места, бежит. 

Где-то сбоку хлопает дверь. 

Саймон кричит:

\- Сью!!! Воды, Сью! Стив! Кто-нибудь!

Мама кричит что-то в ответ. Кирен не может разобрать. Он слышит топот ног, шум воды в трубах и не понимает, отчего вдруг так много суматохи. Он ведь просто хочет умыться, чтобы открыть, наконец, глаза.

Когда век касается что-то мягкое, ласковое, и ресницы разделяются, позволяя моргнуть один раз, другой, Кирен несколько секунд фокусирует взгляд на лице над ним.

«Это Саймон», - снова повторяет про себя Кирен, напоминая себе, что когда мир выглядит вот так, то это – Саймон.

Он пытается протянуть руку, но вспоминает о былой преграде, когда пальцы не могут прорваться сквозь ткань.

\- Какого хрена..? – хрипит Кирен и удивленно смотрит то на Саймона, то, безуспешно пытаясь приподнять голову, по сторонам. Он хочет знать, что, черт возьми, случилось с его телом и почему он тут лежит то ли связанный, то ли парализованный, то ли вовсе с ампутированным всем, что ниже шеи.

\- Сейчас, погоди, - говорит Саймон и тянет руки туда, где теоретически должны располагаться грудь и плечи Кирена. - Я тебя распутаю. Ты так закрутился… А потом тебя передвигать мы не решились.

\- Что случилось? – все еще с трудом выдавливает Кирен и пытается повернуть голову, но где-то под черепом стреляет так, как, наверное, бывает, когда в лоб вгоняют пулю. Или железнодорожный состав. Кирен морщится до лучиков вокруг век – и слезы брызжут у него из глаз, но боль сдавливает связки, и он больше не может произнести ни звука.

Саймон выглядит панически испуганным. Он с ужасом смотрит в эти глаза. Нет, _на_ эти глаза, в уголки, откуда медленно к вискам стекают маленькие капли.

Кирен еще раз пытается дернуть головой, но Саймон тут же хватает его и удерживает в неподвижном состоянии.

\- Пожалуйста… - не своим голосом шепчет Саймон. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Успокойся. Сейчас – ничего не надо. Просто полежи немного, а потом всё будет хорошо, - Саймон не дожидается вопроса и говорит это сам: - Я обещаю.

\- Сынок, - сначала Кирен слышит голос мамы, а потом видит ее лицо, выплывающее из-за плеча Саймона. Ее глаза красные, веки припухли, морщинки вокруг рта стали еще немного глубже. Наверное, он мог бы описать ее лицо как напугано-скорбное. – Как он?

Саймон ничего не отвечает, только кивает и продолжает смотреть в глаза Кирену. В его собственных Кирен сейчас читает всё Святое Писание, весь текст "Жизни и Деяний Святых Отцов" и все апокрифы, но ещё ярче в них горит то, чего Кирен там раньше не замечал – растерянность, совершенная, безальтернативная.

Сью шепчет, глядя на лицо Кирена:

\- Но как такое возможно..?

Саймон качает головой.

\- Мы потом это выясним. Сью, нужны еще бинты. Пожалуйста, принеси побольше. На всякий случай. 

Мама кивает, бросает еще один взгляд, переполненный любовью и тревогой, на Кирена, и исчезает за плечом Саймона.

\- Мы должны позвонить Тому, - слышит Кирен голос отца.

\- Нет, - впервые за всё время с момента пробуждения он отмечает, что Саймон произносит это так, как всегда. Как Саймон. И никто не посмеет перечить ему.

\- Но, Саймон, ты же понимаешь, так нельзя. Мы ничего не знаем. Мы не можем оставить его без помощи, - с отчаяньем говорит отец. Кирен не видит его, но знает, где тот стоит. Голос доносится откуда-то слева – из дальнего угла комнаты, от окна.

\- Мы и не оставим, Стив. Мы никогда его не оставим, - говорит Саймон и смотрит на Кирена, горько улыбаясь. Он все еще держит его за голову, мягко прижимая свои большие ладони к туго сдавленным бинтами ушам. Кирен улыбается в ответ. Тогда Саймон наклоняется к нему и шепчет в висок: - Прости меня… Я не должен был уходить так надолго.

\- Тебя не было всего три дня, - с трудом хрипит Кирен и усмехается. – Расслабься. Я не злюсь. И кто-нибудь уже, наконец, объяснит мне, что тут случилось и почему меня спеленали, как младенца?

Возвращается Сью. Мама несет в руках аптечку и садится на другую сторону кровати. 

\- Кирен, послушай… - начинает она, но Саймон перебивает ее.

\- Нет, лучше я, - он виновато смотрит на Сью, но та все равно недовольно поджимает губы, хоть и замолкает по просьбе. – Кирен, сейчас я расскажу тебе то, что случилось. Пожалуйста, не переживай и не перебивай меня. Все будет нормально. Ты же видел мою спину? Всё будет нормально, - еще раз с ударением повторяет Саймон.

Сью выглядит растерянной и удивленно смотрит на Саймона, не понимая, что тот имеет ввиду. Кирен думает о развороченной спине, о белых позвонках и металлических скобах, и его глаза расширяются от ужаса и невозможных мыслей.

\- Что… - пытается вставить слово Кирен, но Саймон прижимает указательный палец к его губам.

\- Нет, - он качает головой и тепло, почти незаметно улыбается. – Не то. Ты упал, Кирен. Упал и ударился головой об пол в ванной. Я не знаю, насколько она большая, но то, что это трещина, я уверен. Она в основании черепа. Это не очень хорошо, но значительно лучше, чем если бы она была в виске или выше на затылке. А еще… Кирен, у тебя… кровь...

Последние слова Саймон договаривает так, будто сам удивлен тому, что произносит их. Кирен ощущает, как сюрреализм происходящего заполняет комнату до потолка. Он смеется, но получается у него плохо. Отчасти – из-за скрученных рук и ног, удерживаемой челюсти и прижатому к губам пальцу, отчасти – от боли в самом центре головы, в самой ее глубине.

\- А еще у меня слезы. И что? – говорит Кирен и дергает плечами, когда Саймон убирает руку от его губ. – Вытащи меня из этих одеял. Жарко.

С каждым словом лица над ним меняются и заостряются. К ним присоединяется лицо Стива, а потом еще и голос Джем.

\- Папа? Что происходит? Как он?

Кирену уже не смешно. Его достало это тягучее состояние растерянности всех в комнате, будто они ждут, когда он, как смертельно больной, уснет и больше никогда не проснется, только бы не брать грех на душу и не отключать аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения. 

Мама втягивает голову. Папа сдавливает ее плечо так, что вполне способен раздробить его на десяток плечиков поменьше, но мама не обращает на это внимания. Джем выглядит настолько удивленной, что во всем ее облике нет ни грамма покоя, она моргает, вертит головой, смотрит на каждого в комнате, пытаясь уловить всю картину, но у нее не получается. А потом Кирен переводит взгляд на Саймона.

Рот Саймона расползается в откровенно неуместной улыбке. Он подпирает голову рукой и чуть ли не грызет ноготь, постукивая мизинцем по приоткрытым губам. Потом он фыркает, в один миг словно берет себя в руки и раскрывает аптечку, принесенную Сью.

\- Это может иметь только два диаметрально противоположных значения, - говорит он голосом какого-нибудь профессора и начинает аккуратно снимать бинты с головы Кирена, так же аккуратно пропитывая каждый слой ватой, чтобы собрать сочащуюся кровь. – Либо у Кирена вырабатывается иммунитет к нейротриптелину, либо… 

\- Либо? – это говорит сам Кирен. Он думал уже об этом, и не раз, но поверить хоть на секунду так и не решился.

Родители переглядываются, а Джем внимательно смотрит на то, что вытворяют руки Саймона с ее братом.

\- Либо Кирен снова будет чувствовать… всё.

Когда эта фраза оказывается произнесенной, Саймон рад ей не так, как хотел бы, как думал, что будет. Кирен не знает, что чувствует сейчас. Родители выглядят так, будто их огрели по голове чем-то неподъемным.

\- Дорогой, что ты хочешь сказать? Что Кирен снова будет… живым? – неуверенно, будто боясь потревожить эту мысль своей ненарочной дерзостью, бормочет Сью, глядя куда-то перед собой.

\- Нет. Я хочу сказать, что Кирен уже и так был живым. Живее многих из тех, кто никогда не умирал. Просто, вероятно, теперь к нему вернутся реакции и функции организма. 

\- Но почему..? – говорит Джем невпопад.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает ей Кирен, когда Саймон заканчивает перевязку свежим бинтом и плетет ему смешной бантик на самом лбу. Родители не могут справиться с собой, их тихий, робкий смех вырывается из под груза невероятного открытия. – Может, я что-то не то съел.

\- Я знал, что твои ночные походы к холодильнику добром не кончатся, - улыбается Саймон и принимается выпутывать Кирена из одеяла. – Тебе всё еще жарко?

Кирен прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Сейчас ему это несложно, но мысль постоянно куда-то ускользает. Наверное, из-за дырки в черепе.

\- Нет, - разочарованно говорит он. – Сейчас никак. Не знаю, что чувствую. Кажется, всё, как раньше.

Саймон кивает и не выглядит обескураженным.

\- Должно быть, это будет происходить постепенно, - он оборачивается к Сью и Стиву. – Я заберу Кирена с собой, - говорит он и на моментально появившееся возражение в лицах родителей Кирена продолжает: - Я буду с ним постоянно. Я должен за ним присматривать. Перевязывать голову и следить за его состоянием.

\- Может, лучше позвонить Тому? – еще раз предлагает Стив, и Саймон смотрит на него, как на несмышленого ребенка, даже не пытаясь растолковать всю глупость этого предложения.

\- Все будет хорошо. Джем, скажи им, что все будет хорошо, - говорит Кирен и с надеждой смотрит на сестру.

\- Я думаю, что сейчас мы должны доверять Саймону. Ему уж точно виднее, что и как делать в такой ситуации.

Джем врет, и Кирен благодарен ей за это. Потому что на самом деле сейчас никто из них не знает, что делать. Но быть с родителями, которые вполне способны от отчаяния отправить его обратно в Норфолк, - это не самый лучший вариант из возможных. Быть с Саймоном означает как минимум один приятный исход – быть с Саймоном.

Они уходят через несколько часов после этого разговора, и Стив везет их в дом Эми. Выбор места очень прост. Им больше некуда пойти, чтобы иметь возможность оставаться наедине. В этом городе уж точно. Стив, скрепя сердце, уезжает, а Саймон, поздно вспомнив об отсутствии хоть каких-то медицинских принадлежностей в доме, оставляет Кирена одного еще на полчаса. Он чуть ли не бегом мчится до аптеки и, по пути заскочив в продуктовый за едой для Кирена, назад, чтобы не дай Бог не пропустить нового приступа.

Когда Саймон возвращается, то находит его в своей спальне сидящим на кровати. Кирен едва заметно раскачивается, обхватив себя руками. Чертов бантик на его лбу так и торчит, как нелепая шутка над всей их жизнью, старой и новой, а бинты на затылке снова окрасились темно-алым.

Саймон подходит и становится на колени у его ног, гладит худые бедра и прижимается к ним щекой. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, - шепчет он так тихо, что Кирен не может его услышать. Саймон говорит это только себе. – Все будет хорошо.

Сейчас Саймону страшно настолько, как не было никогда прежде за обе его жизни. Сейчас ему страшнее даже, чем тогда, на кладбище, когда он схлопотал пулю под лопатку.

Он встает и снова начинает перевязку. А еще он понимает, что трещина в черепе требует чего-то большего, чем несколько слоев бинта. Когда перепачканные тряпки валяются у их ног, а Саймон быстро изучает рану, случается новый приступ. Кирен закатывает глаза и начинает тихо скулить. Его колотит, как в лихорадке, без остановки. Саймон чувствует себя беспомощным дураком, потому что взялся за то, в чем совершенно ничего не смыслит, и теперь из-за своей самонадеянности может потерять Кирена. А этого он не то, что простить себе не сможет. Он этого не переживет.

Он должен хоть как-то обработать рану, чтобы ненадолго остановить кровотечение, но Кирена мотает по кровати из стороны в сторону, и нет никакой возможности что-либо сделать. Тогда Саймон берет плотную подушку и просто прижимает ее к ране, всем весом своего тела наваливаясь на Кирена и вдавливая в матрас. Он понимает, что вряд ли навредит сейчас еще больше, если будет удерживать Кирена силой, чем если позволит ему упасть с кровати и сломать еще что-то в его и без того израненном теле. Кирен дергается несколько раз под ним, а потом затихает, чтобы через пару секунд огласить комнату, а, может, и всю улицу, нечеловеческим воем. Он пытается выдернуть из-под Саймона свои руки и дотянуться до затылка, но Саймон перехватывает их, снова и снова, прижимая к телу Кирена по швам.

\- Ш-ш-ш… Тише… - шепчет Саймон сорвано. Еще чуть-чуть – и он почувствует боль в своем собственном горле от тугого кома режущего воздуха, от подступающих фантомных слез. – Тише, Кирен, ангел… Пожалуйста, не надо. Не трогай.

Кирен продолжает выть, захлебываясь рыком и хрипом. Это длится словно целую вечность, и Саймон уже начинает думать, что сейчас они оба умрут от ужаса и боли: Кирен – от физической, а он сам – от душевной. Но потом все заканчивается – резко, в один момент. Кирен словно сжимается, когда тяжело выдыхает сухой воздух из легких. Осипшим голосом он просит Саймона посмотреть его голову, и Саймон смотрит. Бережно поворачивает Кирена на бок, распрямляет сбившиеся в кровавый колтун волосы на затылке и… смотрит.

\- О, Господи… - шепчет Саймон с каким-то благоговением и не может отвести взгляда.

\- Что там?! – восклицает Кирен и дергается, чтобы посмотреть Саймону в лицо. – Всё плохо?! Я точно размазал половину своих мозгов по твоей подушке…

Саймон не дает ему перевернуться и удерживает одной рукой за плечо, неудобно склонившись сверху.

\- Затянулось… - невнятно бормочет Саймон, и Кирен дергается снова.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он.

Тогда Саймон укладывает его на спину и прижимается к груди Кирена ухом. Тот уже и сам понял, зачем Саймон это делает и что именно там услышит. Кирен это чувствует тоже – как центральная мышца вновь качает кровь через его тело, нечеловечески быстро и жадно, словно хочет наверстать все те упущенные месяцы его новой жизни. 

\- Кость… Трещина затянулась, - повторяет Саймон, глядя Кирену в глаза. Черные звезды в них кажутся сейчас далекими провалами во Вселенной, в которых исчезает всякая идея и материя, и Саймон падает в них, как лишившийся опоры небоскреб – с какой-то безысходной радостью.

\- Как затянулась? – с истерической смешинкой в голосе спрашивает Кирен. Тогда Саймон тянет его на себя, хватает с прикроватной тумбочки маленькое зеркало на ручке и ведет к зеркалу побольше.

\- Встань вот здесь. Так, - говорит он, заставляя Кирена повернуться к большому зеркалу спиной, потом дает ему в руки маленькое и поднимает так, чтобы в нем была видна шея и затылок Кирена, отраженные в большом зеркале. Он приподнимает рукой измазанные в крови волосы и проводит пальцем по сочащемуся буроватой сукровицей отвратительному шраму длиной в две фаланги мизинца, аккуратно прощупывая кость. Кирен смотрит на свой затылок и не верит. Он опускает руку, бездумно моргая, потом поднимает и смотрит снова.

Так не бывает. Так – не бывает. И не важно, что еще несколько минут назад он хотел умереть поскорее, доломать трещину до конца, чтобы эта пытка закончилась. Это было похоже на что-то слишком кошмарное, будто его голову вскрывают и вынимают из нее мысли и всё, что в ней есть материального: глаза, язык, мозг. Кирен не мог придумать описания для того, что чувствовал, кроме единственного слова – ад.

\- Я знаю, что такое ад, - так и говорит он, когда Саймон обходит его и заглядывает в бледное лицо с едва розовеющими скулами. – Ад – это когда твой мозг режут миллиардом ножей, а ты при этом остаешься жив и чувствуешь, как ржавые лезвия скрипят, проходясь по костям и взрезая нервы.

Саймон хочет сказать Кирену столько всего – о том, как он напуган и восхищен, как он счастлив и горд, о том, что Кирен – наверное, самое сильное существо на этой чертовой планете и способен быть, кем пожелает. О том, что от подобной боли у любого с кровью в жилах могло бы остановиться сердце – болевой шок и всё такое. А еще о том, что Кирен очаровательно краснеет, и спросить, чувствует ли он его, Саймона, прикосновения сейчас. Но Саймон молчит. Все слова закончились, и не известно когда появятся новые. Он гладит Кирена по плечам, по подбородку и спине.

\- Нужно в душ, - говорит Кирен и тянется пальцами к ране, чтобы почесать ее.

Саймон останавливает его руку и послушно плетется в ванную следом за ним. Там Кирен сразу же принимается снимать с себя одежду, бросая на пол.

\- Будь осторожен, - предупреждает Саймон, когда Кирен залезает в ванну и, стоя, неразборчиво включает воду. Подвешенный душ бьет по плечам ледяными струями, и Кирен отскакивает от неожиданности. – Я же говорил, - Саймон качает головой и подходит к нему, чтобы Кирен ненароком не поскользнулся.

Саймон старается не думать о том, что сейчас они впервые находятся в такой ситуации. И он немного удивлен, что Кирен сам не замечает этого, но потом понимает – Кирен просто дезориентирован и всего лишь делает то, что велит ему привычка. Саймон сам тянется к крану, чтобы разбавить ледяную воду горячей, а Кирен как в трансе подставляет пальцы под душ, определяя, когда будет достаточно тепло.

\- Всё, - говорит он, - так хорошо.

Кирен становится под воду и поднимает лицо, чувствуя, кажется, слишком много сейчас – вот так сразу. У воды есть вкус и запах, и он это чувствует тоже. Ему это кажется таким новым и невероятным, что он набирает воды в рот, но не сплевывает, а просто глотает ее.

\- Не три шрам, - отвлекает его Саймон. – Он еще не до конца зажил, так что не три. Мне остаться?

Этот вопрос возвращает Кирена из мира новых открытий в «здесь и сейчас», и тогда он смотрит на свое тело. На своё голое тело. Потом переводит испуганный взгляд на Саймона, который, кажется, готов сквозь землю провалиться, не зная, куда смотреть, поэтому тупо пялится в угол комнаты. Кирен чувствует приблизительно то же самое, его колени дрожат, и он хватается рукой за стену, инстинктивно отворачиваясь.

\- Я… - не может подобрать слов Кирен. – Как хочешь…

\- Давай, я побуду здесь на всякий случай, а ты просто задернешь шторку, - подсказывает Саймон и отворачивается еще больше. Почему-то ему кажется, что лицо его сейчас уж точно поменяло цвет, как и у Кирена, хотя это невозможно. Щеки Кирена теперь алеют так ярко, что контраст с бесцветными глазами и по-прежнему голубоватой кожей кажется совершенно порочным. Саймон старается не смотреть на него, но чрезмерное старание наоборот приводит к тому, что взгляд постоянно скашивается в сторону тела Кирена, его мокрого лица, тонких рук и ног, впалого живота и линии подбородка. Саймон словно видит Кирена впервые, и это видение выжигает его сетчатку, оставаясь клеймом с изображением мраморной фигуры какого-нибудь античного божества.

По плечам и спине Кирена течет мутная розовая вода. Он смотрит в слив и чувствует подступающую тошноту. Шторку он задернул сразу, как только услышал предложение Саймона, а потом принялся мысленно обзывать себя тормозом и идиотом. Уровень стыда в миг подскакивает до невиданных высот. Как он мог вообще сделать нечто подобное – просто потащить Саймона за собой в ванную, раздеться там перед ним, как ни в чем ни бывало, крутиться во все стороны…

«Идиот,» - с досадой и злостью еще раз осаждает себя Кирен.

\- Прости, - тихо звучит из-за шторки, и Саймон моргает. Он не понимает, за что извиняется Кирен. – Я не подумал, когда…

\- Все нормально, - наконец доходит до Саймона. – Ничего страшного, я не смотрел.

Саймон врет, чтобы Кирен хоть немного успокоился. Сам он успокоиться не сможет еще очень долго.

\- Мои запястья, - бормочет Кирен спустя несколько минут, разглядывая все еще черные резанные раны на своих руках. Саймон уже понимает, что сейчас скажет Кирен. – Это снова случится – с моими запястьями?

\- Может быть, - отвечает он. – Это было бы логично. Твои порезы были открытыми. Патологоанатомы вен не зашивают. Если кровоток… Нет, - делает ударение Саймон, - _когда_ кровоток восстановится окончательно, ты истечешь кровью, если твои вены не заживут.

\- Будет так же больно? – с ужасом и невнятной надеждой задает Кирен вопрос, который можно было бы назвать риторическим.

\- Боюсь, что да. Из-за скорости регенерации, - Саймону и самому жутко от грядущих перспектив. Он бы с радостью соврал сейчас, но не видит в этом смысла. Он не думает о себе и что было бы с ним самим, если бы к нему вернулась регенерация. Наверное, он сразу попросил бы оторвать ему голову – раз и навсегда, лишь бы не чувствовать, как срастаются нервные окончания вдоль позвоночника. Саймон еще раз моргает и быстро говорит: - Я буду рядом. Я буду держать тебя, когда это начнется.

Ему бы хотелось еще и того, чтобы его тоже кто-то держал, если с ним случится нечто подобное, но просить кого-то, тем более – Кирена, он не посмеет.

\- Прости, - еще раз говорит Кирен сквозь шум воды и закручивает краны.

Что делать дальше, он не знает, но в следующий миг из-за шторки показывается рука с зажатым в ней полотенцем. Кирен дрожит от неуверенности и холода, обернувшего его сразу, как только он выключил душ. Он берет полотенце и начинает вытираться.

\- Будь осторожен, - снова повторяет Саймон. – С головой. Укутайся и вылезай. Я сам вытру.

Кирен делает так, как ему говорят, ступает на холодный пол и разворачивается к Саймону спиной. Он обмотал полотенце вокруг талии, но Саймону от этого не легче. Промакивая затылок Кирена, он держит его за плечо, упираясь пальцами в ключицу, и Саймону кажется, что его ладонь горит.

Когда они возвращаются в комнату, Кирен моментально натягивает на себя один из свитеров Саймона и пижамные штаны, прихваченные из дому. Они молча садятся: Кирен – на кровать, Саймон – на невысокий стул возле зеркала.

Ни один из них сейчас не хочет думать, что будет потом. Может, чуть позже, когда Кирен уснет и увидит сон о будущем, Саймон сможет постичь всё то, что происходит, оставшись наедине с собой.

Кирен смотрит на свои руки, которые больше не дрожат. Сейчас рукава свитера натянуты до самых пальцев, но Кирен все равно словно видит сквозь ткань и словно чувствует грядущую боль. Ему страшно. Он не ощущает радости или надежды. Только страх.

Но в эту минуту Кирен боится не боли, а того, что с Саймоном всего этого может не случится, и того, что однажды – случится обязательно. Он думает о расплавленных кислотой и немыслимыми химическими соединениями венах Саймона, о пуле, которая прошила грудь насквозь, а Кирен даже не знал, какие органы она задела, о спине…

Он дергает головой и поднимает взгляд. Саймон неотрывно смотрит на него исподлобья, словно хочет, но не решается что-то сказать.

\- Нужно сказать твоим родителям, - начинает Саймон, но Кирен перебивает его.

\- Не сейчас. Завтра, - он протягивает руку и неловко улыбается. – Давай поспим. Я так устал, Саймон. Ты бы знал.

Саймон поднимается и идет к кровати, отворачивает покрывало и прямо в одежде укладывается на спину. Кирен подползает к нему подмышку, устраивая голову на груди, и тогда Саймон укрывает их обоих.

\- Я могу себе представить, - шепчет он, выдохом шевеля волосы Кирена на макушке.

Они лежат в тишине, при свете, потому что никто не догадался нажать на выключатель до того, как они забрались в постель, а теперь на это уже не хватит ни сил, ни желания.

\- Мне не нравится быть живым, - все еще бодро говорит Кирен через несколько минут, и Саймон удивленно поднимает брови. Он не видит его лица, но хотел бы сейчас состроить ту самую «гримасу», которые так не любит Кирен. А потом раздаются следующие слова: - Но мертвым мне не нравилось быть еще больше.

Кирен тихо смеется, теснее прижимаясь щекой к Саймону, и тот опускает руку ему на спину.

Кирен засыпает практически моментально, а Саймон сильнее давит на выпирающие под свитером лопатки, чтобы успокоить дрожь в руке. Он смотрит на дешевую люстру, ввинченную в потолок, и видит, как мутнеют и расплываются ее очертания. Что-то прозрачное в глазах мешает ему рассмотреть…

\- Я буду рядом... - невнятно бормочет Кирен во сне, и Саймон думает, что должен миру уже так много, и никакой жизни не хватит, чтобы расплатиться, потому что мир снова дает ему то, чего Саймон не заслуживает.


End file.
